Complicated
by Haley Earthstone
Summary: Modern AU. Pyrrha Nikos is a world-renowned martial artist. She's lived her life following her parents' expectations. But enrolling at Beacon University in the Kingdom of Vale was her choice. Pursuing an education to become a doctor was her choice. Falling for punk Dustboarder/DJ Reese Chloris was inevitable. Punk Metal, Rated M; cover by doomzoom Hiatus
1. Fresh Start

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own RWBY.

 **A/N:** Apparently no one has come up with this ship before. I got the idea for it from **Fallen Shadow69** and **doomzoom**. This will be a modern AU with faunus. The main pairing is Punk Metal (Reese and Pyrrha), with others making appearances; such as Red Light District (Ruby and Neon) and Useless Lesbians (Weiss and May). Maybe. This is gonna be a one shot that could also be the start of a longer tale.

Fresh Start

Pyrrha Nikos is a name known all across Remnant. The reason is simple to explain, but as complex and misunderstood as the person herself. She is fighting prodigy, a natural martial artist. Ever since her first appearance on the Mixed Martial Arts scene at fourteen, the world has only seen 'Pyrrha Nikos the Invincible Girl.' Even her parents. They had seen her natural talent and sought, not to take advantage of it, but to encourage her to not waste it. They believed that because she was born with such a gift, doing anything else would be wrong. That is not to say they didn't love her, as they did, but more along the lines of not trying to see if Pyrrha herself wanted this kind of life. As she got older, she did get a bit more freedom – but it was usually if it was something her parents agreed with. At sixteen, however, Pyrrha began taking her life into her own hands. She deliberately chose not to attend a party with her sponsors, arousing her parents' ire. When they demanded an explanation, their daughter stunned them by saying she didn't want her life to be about fighting. She didn't like how all anyone saw, when looking at her, was The Invincible Girl. This disagreement would continue for the next two years, until Pyrrha was eighteen – and received a letter in the mail that she had been accepted into Beacon University's medical program.

Needless to say, her parents were beyond shocked and angry about this.

But Pyrrha was one step ahead of her parents. Using all the money from her MMA career, she had set up a place for herself in Vale City, where Beacon was located, and had scheduled a press conference where she then announced her official retirement from the sport as well as her intention to got to a college out of Mistral to pursue a medical degree and career. Needless to say, Mr and Mrs Nikos were not happy.

Punk Metal

"What is the meaning of this, Pyrrha Nikos?" her father demanded that evening, as the family sat around the table for the evening meal. Pyrrha's younger sister, Athyna, was staying silent; while she adored and admired her elder sibling, the last time she'd expressed support for Pyrrha's decision to follow her own path their parents had rather heatedly expressed their 'disapproval.'

"I'm sorry, father, but I had thought it to be rather obvious," Pyrrha politely replied, her gentle tone at odds with her condescending words.

"Respect your father, dear," her mother said, attempting to defuse the argument before it escalated – and failing.

"Respect him, mother? How can I respect him when he has no respect for me as an individual, as a person?" was the redhead's disbelieving reply. Mr Nikos's face reddened in anger, but she pressed on. "All my life, both of you have pushed me to be like this, to be 'The Invincible Girl' all forms of media portray me as! And while you don't see me as a tool for making wealth, you don't see _me_ , either!"

"Sweetie," her mother said, "you were blessed with a gift. It would have been a crime for you to waste it. So, let us now discuss how we can manage the blunder you made with that press conference, as well as rectifying the mistake of deciding on a school out of Mistral and a 'career' that has nothing to do with your talents."

"'Blunder?'" Pyrrha echoed quietly, calmly. "'Mistake?'" The tone of voice, the absolute controlled calm, should have been warning signs. Athyna saw them, and she knew she wasn't exactly the most observant person. So it shocked her that their parents could be so oblivious to an imminent eruption of anger. Her older sister wasn't really one for eruptions of emotion, thanks to the forced politeness she had to maintain. So it was actually a bad sign when she began getting too calm.

"Yes, Pyrrha," her father agreed. "Perhaps we can chalk this up to the naïveté of youth."

"No," she replied, causing both of her parents to look at her sharply.

"Pardon me, young lady?" her father asked, his voice thick with anger.

"I said 'no!'" she snapped, getting sharply to her feet and slamming her palms onto the dining table. "I'm tired of you two deciding my future, placing _your_ goals for _my_ life in me, trying to control my future! And I am _especially_ tired of both of you attempting to marry me off!"

"Now see here-" her mother began, only to get interrupted.

"No, _you_ see here!" Pyrrha continued. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and slowly let it out. In a calmer mood and tone, she said, "You don't understand how I feel about all of this, about being forced to do something I don't really like just because I have a talent for it. These skills could have easily been applied to dance or theatre or even figure skating, not just fighting. I'm tired of doing it professionally, competitively, and at all, really. I am tired of hurting someone and being hurt, of spending hours or days or even _weeks_ healing and recovering from a match or a tournament."

"What makes you think you can just walk away from all of this, Pyrrha?" the Nikos patriarch growled, incensed at his eldest daughter's words and attitude but unwilling to admit he'd lost the battle.

"It is rather simple, father," she told him. "Over the past month I've gotten enough of my winnings and royalties transferred to my name and in accounts only I will be able to access to live comfortably in Vale as well as cover my educational expenses, and my living expenses for the first sixty days while I gain employment." She looked both of her stunned parents in the eyes, making sure they understood she was absolutely serious. "And my romantic life is none of your concern, especially as I'm gay."

"What?! No daughter of mine will be gay!" her father thundered.

"Then I'm no daughter of yours, Mister Nikos," was her quiet retort, the words finally silencing the stubborn and old-fashioned man. "That isn't something I can change, nor do I want to. Especially if my prospects are even remotely like that bigoted racist Cardin Winchester." Pyrrha stepped away from the table and began walking out of the dining room. She stopped in the doorway to look back at her parents. "I intend to follow my heart from now on. I have my stuff already packed, Mister Nikos, so I shall be gone shortly after the breakfast hour tomorrow morning." And then she walked out of the room completely, to go to her old room for one last night in the house she'd been raised in.

Behind her, in the dining room, she had left a proud yet heartbroken little sister and two confused parents who still had not realized the mistakes they had made.

Punk Metal

It had actually been another week before Pyrrha was able to leave Mistral, which she had spent staying with her only genuine friend from Sanctum Academy. Emerald Sustrai could be a bitch at times, and spoke in fluent sarcasm, but she had a low tolerance for bullshit and was honest in a very blunt way. It was something Pyrrha appreciated greatly. The reason she had to stay with Emerald for a week was because she had to wade through a fair bit of red tape to have her citizenship transferred from Mistral to Vale. The Valesean side of the matter was easily accomplished, as the Kingdom of Vale was fairly liberal and accepting society; it was the Mistralian government that was being difficult, as they were reluctant to 'give up' their most famous citizen. Pyrrha had anticipated this – actually, Emerald had and had 'advised' the redhead about it – so her papers and forms were beyond perfect and proper. The approval took so long because the bureaucrats were trying to find something they could object to, even meeting with her face-to-face multiple times, hoping they could talk her out of it. She knew, of course, that it was mainly self-interest that motivated them to make her stay; she also suspected her parents were calling in favors and influence in a vain hope that she'll give up because of the difficulties and delays.

But she didn't back down and now was waiting to board her flight to Vale. Emerald was there to see her off, hiding the fact that she was going to miss her best friend by acting gruff and uncaring about the departure. Pyrrha had made sure the majority of her stuff had been sent ahead to the apartment she had had set up and prepared for her. But in spite of her seeming confidence and unwavering desire to follow her dreams, Pyrrha Nikos was actually afraid. This a huge step for her, a completely unknown direction she was going in. Sure, she knew where she was going and what she was hoping to do, but this was the first thing she had ever done for herself in her own. Such a thing was both exhilarating and frightening.

"Relax, Pyrrha," Emerald said, breaking into her thoughts. "Or I'll kick your ass."

"I'm sorry," the (now) retired fighter replied.

"And would you _stop_ apologizing all of the time?" the chocolate-skinned girl groaned. "I mean, c'mon, seriously? "

"I'm sorry," she said again, making her friend face palm. "Really, I can't help it. I've spent six years having to constantly be polite and absolutely respectful at all times. It's not an easy habit to break."

"You chose this, you know," Emerald reminded her. "You could've stayed in your rut, living with your parents, and being Pyrrha 'The Invincible Girl' Nikos. Stop being such a whiny bitch and woman up." Then the shorter woman slapped the redhead on the ass, making her jump while letting out a yelp. Rubbing the offended part, Pyrrha glared at her but just got a smirk in reply, the merriment in Emerald's red eyes showing she had no remorse for her action. The redhead's glare faded at the unrepentant look and she chuckled.

"What am I going to do without you, Em?" she asked with a smile.

"Get your virgin twat laid, for starters," Emerald replied, chuckling at her friend's blush. Before Pyrrha could make a comeback, the airport's public address system came on.

" _Flight One-One-Seven to Vale International now boarding. All passengers please report to Gate H-Four."_

"That's me," Pyrrha said, her nerves returning.

"Hey, relax," Emerald grouches. "You're making _me_ uptight. Look, I'll come and visit on the next holiday, alright? Make sure you find at least a good night club or something, alright? Gotta unwind somehow."

"I'll call once I'm settled in," the taller girl promised, giving her best friend one last hug before heading towards her new, if uncertain, future.

Punk Metal

 _Vale is certainly different_ , was Pyrrha's first thought upon walking out of the terminal. The architecture was a noticeable difference, looking modern and high tech yet without the strict industrial and somewhat oppressive feel that Atlas, the capital of Mantel, did. It had an open and friendly feel to it, though she could also sense a faint undercurrent of tension in the air. She knew it was probably due to the Schnee Multinational Corporation attempting to make direct inroads into Vale; the article she'd read on the flight had further stated that the principle issue stalling negotiations was the SMC's policies toward and treatment of faunus. The Kingdom of Vale was the only nation in Remnant that made no segregation of, or distinction between, human and faunus. There were still bigots and racists on both sides, of course, but for the most part there weren't a lot of issues.

"Ex-excuse me?" came a timid, soft spoken voice. Brought out of her thoughts, Pyrrha looked to find the source and saw a girl just a little shorter than her – with rabbit ears on the top of her head. A faunus. She had no problems at all if a person was faunus or human, and a genuine smile brightening her face.

"Yes?" she asked, thankful she took Valiction as an elective during her tutoring, though her Mistralian accent still came through.

"Are you Pyrrha Nikos?" the girl asked. "I-I was supposed to meet her after she got of the plane but I was running late and almost forgot and-" Pyrrha stopped her with a hand, her smile still there.

"I'm Pyrrha Nikos," she said, amusement in her voice. "Don't worry about it, I was just my first real view of Vale."

"Are you….new to Vale?"

"In a manner of speaking, Miss….?"

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'm Ve-Velvet Scarletina."

"It's quite alright, Miss Scarletina," she said.

"You can call me Velvet, if you want," Velvet replied.

"Only if you call me Pyrrha. I apologize if I seem rude, but you said you were sent to meet me?" she asked.

"Oh! Right! Um, Professor Ozpin asked me to pick you up from the airport and show you around Vale after you get settled in," the brunette explained.

"That's very kind of him, and you," Pyrrha said. She felt uncomfortable, though, as it felt like she was getting special treatment. But Velvet was good at reading people and saw the other girl's discomfort, so she hurried to reassure her.

"It was actually my suggestion, since I know what it's like to move to a new kingdom and not know anyone," Velvet told her. Pyrrha's guilt slipped away.

"You accent does sound different from what I would expect from a native Valesean," she admitted. Southern Vacuo?"

"Yes, actually," the faunus confirmed, surprised and impressed.

"I did a lot of traveling growing up," Pyrrha said. "Not really by choice, though."

"I did watch some of your fights, but I always got the impression you weren't really happy."

"I wasn't, and immigrating here is the first thing that I've done for myself."

"Well, consider today the start of _your_ life then, Pyrrha," Velvet told her with a smile. "So let's start it off with a basic tour of Vale, shall we?"

Punk Metal"

It had been a week since Pyrrha arrived in Vale City. The semester at Beacon didn't start for another two weeks, which gave the ex-champion more time to get used to the city. Her apartment had been exactly as she'd requested, and she had gotten her classes and financial situation with Beacon University finalized. She had been a bit busy trying to learn where things were, getting food and other items that had to wait until she was actually living in the apartment, and beginning her search for a job. She actually didn't have to have one, not with her current funds, but she needed one if only to keep herself occupied when not dealing with school. It was Friday, though, and she decided today she would follow Emerald's 'advice' and look for some sort of club. She didn't know anything about 'the scene' and hoped she wouldn't blunder.

Right now, Pyrrha was simply walking the streets of Vale and enjoying the rather cool air (Mistral's summer was much hotter than this, its winter more like Vale's fall). She had made sure to supplement her wardrobe, as she knew it would take time for her to adjust to the cooler temperatures. She was actually so deep in her thoughts, so absorbed in the views around her, that wasn't paying attention to what was going on around her. Her first clue that something was wrong was hearing someone shout, "Heads up, lady!" Snapping her head around, Pyrrha saw a girl who looked about her age hurtling towards her on a Dustboard. The other girl was wearing pink long sleeve shirt under a bluish-purple hooded shirt (both of them with their sleeves pushed up to her elbows, and a rather short pair of black shorts. Rounding out her punk-like appearance were a pair of fingerless gloves and a black mark under each eye in the fashion sports players do. A pair of oversized DJ-style headphones hung around her neck, too; what really caught her attention was the girl's teal-colored hair and eyes. All of this impressed itself upon her conscious mind in a heartbeat; adrenaline flooded her system as she and the other girl realized that the latter was too close to avoid her and had no time to swerve around. Right as the girl would have slammed into her and caused some pretty bad damage, Pyrrha avoided her and her board by bending over backwards at the knees. Her eyes were wide as the board passed over her face so closely that she could see every single detail of its lifting surface (she would always swear that it was so close she could see 'Made in Atlas' on the bolt heads). She snapped herself back upright as soon as it was gone.

"Oum's balls!" she heard shouted. Turning around, she saw the boarder swerving back around and dropping off the board. The grin on her face was huge and infectious, and Pyrrha found herself grinning, too. "That was fuckin' awesome! "

"Well, um, thank you," the redhead said humbly, rubbing the back of her neck shyly. "It's, you know, nothing special."

"Are you kidding?! That was beyond badass!" The teal-haired girl held out a hand and said, "Reese Chloris, nice to meet you!"

"Pyrrha Nikos, and same here," she replied, returning the handshake.

"Cool deal, hot stuff," Reese replied, making Pyrrha blush. She dropped her board and hopped on it, activating the Air Dust it was infused with. "Well, Red, I'd like to stay and chat but I've gotta get somewhere so I'll see ya around!" With that, she spun her board around and shot off, leaving Pyrrha standing there staring after her (unknowingly with a lovestruck expression on her face). Only one thought was on her mind right now: _I have to see her again._

 **E/N:** And that's my first RWBY fic. This will be either a one-shot (in which case I hope you enjoyed the story) or the start of a longer take (in that case, I hope y'all come back). Regardless, I hope y'all enjoyed reading it.


	2. Dust and Dance

**A/N:** Here's the next installment of Complicated, with more Reese time.

Dust and Dance

Reese woke up that morning with a peculiar feeling. She lay on her mattress, staring at the ceiling, trying to figure out why this day felt so different from the others before it. With a groan, she sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. There were moments when she questioned herself about her life, but they weren't too often lately; late nights working in one club or another were par for the course for a popular DJ. It was actually a surprise for her, being that popular and sought after, since back home in Mistral no one had seemed to want her around. Deciding her current train of thought was to heavy for this early in the morning, Reese dragged herself to her feet and stumbled her way towards the kitchen. On her way, she passed by her roommate's open door. She knew she shouldn't, considering what the other did for a living, but morbid curiosity won out. Looking in, she saw the cat faunus was only half under her sheets (fortunately it was her bottom half), and she was curled around someone. Reese would swear it was a kid, except she knew Neon had better standards than to proposition anyone who was underage.

"Seems like this one isn't a client," the turquoise-haired girl softly commented to herself. In small number of years they'd known each other, she had never seen the orange-haired woman bring a client home (she always used a hotel or some other place for her business). Reese took a moment to study her roommate and friend's partner. The girl-looking young woman was slender, and seemed in decent shape. Her hair was black, though it faded into red at the tips. Seeing the way they lay together made the Mistralian smile as she continued to her destination. Finally getting to the kitchen, she went for the good stuff this time (Imported Atlesean Mountain Blend) rather than the cheap local brand. She decided on a full pot this morning, since they had a guest.

"I just hope she doesn't mind that it's a dump," she muttered as she looked around. She wasn't embarrassed that they lived in what was basically the slums, since it was convenient to where they both worked, but more that she wanted to make a good impression. Right as the rich and expensive coffee finished percolating, a _thunk_ alerted Reese to the fact that she had company. Looking over to the doorway, she saw her roommate's guest staggering in. The girl was wearing a black tank top with a pink heart and a pair of white shorts (also with pink hearts).

"What's up?" Reese asked, making the girl squeak and jump in surprise. She chuckled as her guest blushed.

"H-Hello," she replied nervously.

"Relax, kid. I'm Reese, Neon's roomie," she said, extending her hand.

"R-Ruby," the girl replied, returning the handshake.

"How do you take your coffee?"

"Um….."

"Or do you not drink coffee?"

"I-I don't, sorry," Ruby replied; Reese just shrugged.

"Not a problem, kid," she said. "I think there's a carton of chocolate milk in the fridge; Neon likes the stuff."

"That sounds good!" the crimsonette exclaimed, then blushed. The DJ laughed.

"Help yourself," Ruby was told, which she did. After Reese had her coffee the way she liked it, she joined Ruby at the small, barely standing table in the kitchen. "So," she began, "how did you meet Neon?" Ruby did a spit take at the question, her face brighter than her namesakes.

"Wandered into the red light district, eh?" the turquoise-haired woman teased, deepening the girl's blush.

"I got lost, okay?" the crimsonette said defensively. "I've only lived here a few months now." Then she mumbled, "I was only getting cookies."

"That's pretty lost, kid," Reese commented. Then her expression got serious. "Are you dating Neon?" Yet another spit take from the girl.

"Wha-What?" she stammered.

"You are dating her." It wasn't a question this time.

"I-I think we are," was the response.

"You know what she does for a living, right?" Reese asked. The girl's blush was her answer. "Then you should know that this is her safe haven, the place where she isn't seen as a piece of meat for sexual gratification. So let's get one thing straight: she is the only family I have. I consider her a sister, and do my best to look out for her. You break her heart, I can guarantee no one will ever realize your death was not an accident. Understand?" Her only response was a squeak and several fast nods. "Great!" was the cheerful reply. "Now, it's only ten in the morning, and Neon never gets up before noon. You're welcome to explore the place if you wish."

"U-Um, thanks, I guess," Ruby replied.

"Relax, okay?" Reese told her. "We're cool now." She set her mug down, but left the pot on. "I've gotta go, so if you leave be safe heading back to wherever you're staying." With that, she headed back to her room to get dressed; she didn't comment about the scars she had seen on the girl's arms. After all, she knew better than anyone how a simple-looking situation can actually be exceptionally complicated.

Punk Metal

Reese was walking along the streets of Vale, her Dustboard gripped under one arm. She enjoyed walking almost as much as she did boarding. Her thoughts were occupied with Ruby and Neon, considering them. She knew her roommate pretty well by now, though that was an understatement considering how close they were; but she really didn't know anything about her friend's partner beyond her name, appearance, and that she may have had (or is still having) issues. _But she obviously means something to Neon, or she wouldn't have brought her home_ , Reese considered. She let out a sigh and felt her shoulders slump a little. _I've never had someone like that_ , she thought, _someone to be with. Not like that._ She'd had flings in the past, just a handful, and had been harshly judged for them. By her parents, especially. They had sent her to Haven Academy, one of the top schools in Mistral, and had subsequently been furious with after a few years when she began cutting classes to do 'immature, irresponsible, reckless stupidity,' as they'd put it. They didn't understand, had never understood, the feelings she got from boarding. The knowledge that one mistake would, at best, leave her scraped and bruised.

"Which still felt a lot better than the beatings," she muttered to herself. Attempting to shake off her dark thoughts, Reese looked around and saw she had wandered into one of the ritzier areas of Vale City. Well, to her it was pretty ritzy. One of the reasons she loved Vale was the city's character. Sure, it had 'low-rent' sections, a red light district (seriously, what city _doesn't_ have one of those?), and moderate crime, but it was also a pretty liberal place. Deciding to do something reckless, she ran forward and threw her Dustboard ahead before leaping onto it. The motion, combined with the instant her weight touched the board, activated the Air Dust in it and got it hovering in the air while surging it forward. The shouts and expletives she got only caused her to laugh more as she shot over the sidewalk and dodged around the pedestrians. Nothing felt better than this, not even sex (though admittedly that was a very close call). She was surging along, darting out into the road before slipping back onto the sidewalk, when her scroll rang. She slipped it out of her hoodie's pouch, flicked it up and said, "Yo, it's Reese Time!"

" _Do you_ always _have to answer your scroll like that?"_ asked Arslan Altan, Reese's semi-agent and friend.

"Sure do!" she answered, prompting a groan from the older woman. "So what's up, Lion Queen?" _That_ prompted a growl from the lion faunus, which only made the turquoise-haired girl giggle.

" _You have a gig tonight,"_ she replied, making Reese whoop loudly in excitement. _"It's at Dust again, so you definitely made a good impression on the owner last night."_

"He was there?!" she squealed as she swerved around a businessman before grinding along a parked car.

" _Yes,_ she _was and- Wait. Are you boarding through crowds again?"_

"Mmmmmaaaayybee," Reese hedged, laughing at the longsuffering groan she got in response.

" _You're going to end up in jail again if you keep doing that, Chloris,"_ Arslan told her. _"I don't want you relapsing again."_

"I'm fine, Arslan," she replied softly, her good mood gone. "I promise."

" _I'm glad to hear that, kid. Now, there's another reason I called: the club's owner got in touch with me, and asked to meet with you before the club opens."_

"Seriously?! Rad!" she exclaimed. "How about now? I can be there in half an hour on my board!" Then she hung up before the faunus could reply and whipped her board around in a 520 soon before shooting back the way she'd come.

Punk Metal

Reese was shooting along the boardwalk, riding high on her emotions. Up until, she had earned a living as a disc jockey through word-of-mouth, and requests to come back (though that only happened as club owners cycled through a list of DJs they had). This was the first time a club owner had requested her for a _second night in a row_ , and then requested to meet with her personally before the club opened! As she was shooting along, her eyes picking her path before she reached it, she saw a young woman with brilliant red hair, the most _amazing_ green eyes, and a beyond hot body ahead of her. She was wearing a red jacket with gold trim on it, a pair of creamy white pants, and a pair of low-heeled, knee-high burgundy boots. Reese was so infatuated with the woman that she realized too late she was going to slam into her.

"Heads up, lady!" she shouted. She watched as the other girl's head snapped over to her, and in a split second their gazes locked. Then Reese's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open when, just before she would've hit the girl and probably sent her to the OR, the redhead _bent backwards at the knees!_ Reese passed over her in a second, and shouted out, "Oum's balls!" She swerved around until she neared the woman and dropped off her board. She knew she had a huge, shit-eating grin on her face, and she saw a similar grin appear on the other's face. "That was fuckin' awesome!"

"Well, um, thank you," the taller girl replied, her posture rather humble and her hand rubbing her neck shyly. "It's, you know, nothing special."

"Are you kidding?!" Reese exclaimed, super stoked by the girl's move. "That was beyond badass!" She held out her hand and said, "Reese Chloris, nice to meet you!"

"Pyrrha Nikos, and same here," the redhead replied as she returned the handshake.

"Cool deal, hot stuff," she responded, squealing internally as the girl blushed. She dropped her board and hopped on it, activating the Air Dust infused in it. "Well, Red," she said, "I'd like to stay and chat but I've gotta get somewhere so I'll see you around!" With that, Reese spun her board around and shot off towards the club, unable – and unwilling – to wipe the grin off her face. _Best. Day. EVER! Damn, I hope I can see her again!_

Punk Metal

Reese came to stop outside an old dance studio that was unimaginably called Dance. It was still open and operating, surprisingly, with a decent clientele. It taught ballet, hip hop, and breakdancing, amongst others. It was the massively oversized basement underneath the studio that the club Dust was located. The club's main entrance was one of those old service elevators that rose up from the alley floor. It was a clever idea, since it better allowed the security systems to scan patrons for drugs and/or weapons, though the club's bouncers also did that to make certain nothing was missed. Reese was surprised to see a blonde woman waiting for her when the elevator stopped. _It was a mountain of a man last night, though this chick certainly doesn't look like a slouch_ , she thought. The blonde also looked like she'd had a rough night, and not in the good way, either.

"You the dee jay?" the blonde asked.

"Sure am," she confirmed.

"Gotta check you, but your board scans as having Dust so I'll have to confiscate it," she was told. Reese growled at that.

"It's a Dustboard, Blondie, so back off," she warned. "An SDC Atlasean Paladin. Cost me more lien than you make in a year so you'll touch it over my dead sexy body."

"Listen, you deadbeat bitch, I'll be-"

"Enough, Miss Xiao-Long," came an angelic yet authoritive voice from one side. They both looked to see a woman of average height striding towards them, her snow white hair tied in an off-center ponytail. A long-healed scar bisected her left eye, and her expression was friendly yet serious. "Are you Miss Chloris?" she asked as you came up to the two.

"Yep," she replied, popping the 'p' at the end.

"I'm Weiss Schnee, and I'm the owner," the snow-haired woman said. She smiled slightly. "I was rather…..intrigued…..by your performance last night." She looked over at the bouncer. "It's alright, Yang. You can take it easy. Miss Chloris-"

"Reese," she interrupted.

"I'm sorry?" Weiss asked.

"Call me Reese, if you don't mind," she explained. "Unless I'm on the clock, then it's Dee Jay Reese Time." There was a snort from the bouncer.

"Seriously?" Yang snickered.

"I don't hear people screaming _your_ name, Blondie," Reese retorted.

"I suppose I should expect quirks and such from someone in your occupation," Weiss said, interrupting the argument before it could get going. "Now, Reese, I was saying that I was truly…interested in how you worked the crowd. You seemed to have an…instinctive feel for playing and mixing songs. I looked over the books for the past week, and last night we made more profit than the two nights before it." Weiss smiled. "I would like to hire you on a semi-permanent basis."

"Are you serious?! Really?!" Reese squealed, making the snow-haired woman chuckle.

"I would prefer an exclusive contract, but that would be impossible considering other businesses would force me to negotiate with them for having you. Plus, I have to be certain that last night wasn't a fluke. And I don't want to immediately limit your options for employment."

"I'm cool with that," the DJ agreed

"Very good. I'll have the paperwork drawn up and ready by tonight," Weiss explained. "Yang, please relax. Come back tonight before we open." With that, the woman turned and headed towards her office. Yang and Reese watched her go, then looked at each other.

"Rough night?" Reese asked.

"Passed out waiting for little sister to come back," Yang replied. "I…don't really want to go into it."

"That's cool. We did just meet, after all, and got off to a not so good start."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I have a bit of a temper."

"More than a bit, I'd say," Reese said with a chuckle. Yang laughed.

"Yeah, we did start things off with a _Yang_ ," she replied, prompting a groan from the other.

"Yeah, there's funny…..and then there's you," the DJ told her. "Well, gotta go. I should get some rest if I'm gonna be working tonight."

Punk Metal

When Reese got back to the apartment, she was greeted by the sight of her naked roommate, and her roommate's equally naked lover, in the living room accompanied by moans and shrieks. They froze, however, when she walked.

"Reese!" Neon squealed. "Great to see you!"

"You know, I can't think of a single moment since I've known you, Neon, than this right here," Reese replied, though she _would_ admit to being impressed that her faunus friend could use her tail like _that_. "Don't worry, Ruby; I'm headed to bed 'cause I've got work tonight. Just keep it down, okay?" As she walked off to her room, she yelled back to the lovers, "That's a nice ass you've got, kid!"

"Ain't it, though?" Neon yelled back, making her girlfriend blush even more. Once in her room, Reese stripped down to her panties and pulled a tank top from an Achieve Men concert on. Falling onto her mattress, she buried her face into her pillow and squealed. Today had just been awesome for her! _I got possible steady employment, saw_ the _hottest girl ever, and…and…_ , she thought, ending her thought with a squeal. _I wonder if I'll see that Pyrrha girl again?_

 **E/N:** And that's chapter two. I think I'll bump the rating up to M to be safe. By the way, if you are curios about how Ruby and Neon first met, check out **Red Light District** by **Fallen Shadow69**. Thanks for all of the reviews y'all left, and I hope y'all leave more! You also check out **Burned Bread** by **doomzoom**. It's a great read that's still ongoing. I'm really excited about this story, which wouldn't have been possible without help from the two aforementioned authors, so I hope y'all will stay tuned for more Complications. ;)


End file.
